Family Issues
by MarineMagicianKoori
Summary: Uh oh, it looks like trouble when Spat drops in on a day of fun for the Ham-Hams! But Harmony arrives too! And we all find out something shocking and surprising about these two opposites... Just rated T because of one ALMOST curse.


Hello Hamtaro fans! I got the idea for this fanfic when I was playing Hamtaro: Ham-Ham Heartbreak. I love that game. I wish that the show was never cancelled. Sure was a lot better than the trash Cartoon Network spewed up now-a-days...sigh. I don't want to go on and on.

Anyway, in this, Harmony's an adult and Spat's about 13-14. I honestly didn't think much about the Ham-Ham's ages. ^_^; Oh well. Let's say they're about 18 or something. And Boss can be like, 20. At least that way, his crush on Harmony in the game makes more sense...

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro or any other characters or products of Hamtaro.

~Enjoy~

* * *

On a nice day, in a scenic park, a group of friends is hanging out. But these aren't just any group of friends. Nope! It's the Ham-Ham Gang! And today they decided to goof off outside and play some games. Right now, a majority of them are playing a rousing game of Acorn Soccer while the rest sit on the sidelines watching. It's getting to be very tense, with either side about to win, but they're about to get distracted by something else. Something ominous. And soon, they'll get the shock of their lives! All because of the hamster hidden in the shadows, watching and waiting...Now let **us** watch, shall we?

* * *

"Over here, Howdy! I'm open!" cried Hamtaro, jumping up and down. Howdy quickly passed to Hamtaro, who started sprinting down the field towards the goal.  
"Go, go, GO!" cheered the sidelines, Bijou the loudest. Hamtaro sped up, dodging around all of the enemies and dribbling the acorn down the field. A fire lit up in his eyes as he kicked the ball with all of his might! It was heading towards the goal! Snoozer, the goalie, had no chance of stopping it! Their team was going to win!  
...That is, until a hamster jumped out of the bushes...straight into it's path.  
"Bwahahaha! It is I, the great S-", the dramatic opening was cut off when the acorn smacked the hamster so hard in the face that he flew backwards into the goal.  
"Gah!" Hamtaro immediately raced over with the others following close behind.  
"Hey, are you alright? I'm really sorry that I kicked you in the face with the ball, but you did kinda jump in front...of..." Hamtaro paused as he started to make out the hamster's features in the ruins of the net. The Ham-Hams had gathered around by this point, and a collective gasp went up.  
"It's-It's-"  
"It's Spat!" Bijou exclaimed. Her voice had roused Spat a bit and he shakily stood up.  
"That...That's right...pffp...pffpth! It is...I!" he yelled rather drunkenly. He was just hit in the face with an acorn after all.  
"What are you doing here? Are you trying to ruin love again?" Bijou asked sternly. Upon hearing this, Boss cracked his knuckles threateningly. Spat slowly stood up, after shaking off the goal pieces, and glared at them.  
"Pfpfth! I'm not here to try to ruin that pathetic emotion you call love! But, I AM here to ruin your annoyingly fun day! Pfffppth! Pfpth! Mwahahaha!" he cackled. "Be prepared for the worst day of your lives! Or better, don't be prepared! Then it will just be all-"  
"SPAT!"  
Spat and the Ham-Hams looked up to see a white bundle of love and joy (in hamster form) fly down.  
"Harmony! Thank goodness you're here! Spat was up to no good again!" Bijou said happily. Harmony smiled at them and waved, before turning angrily to Spat.  
"Spat! What are you doing here? I thought you learned your lesson the last time!"  
Spat humphed and crossed his arms. "You can't stop me! I will defy you and all of your stupid lovey-dovey stuff, pffpth! I will always return and defeat you Harmony!"  
Harmony glared, but also looked upset. "How many times have I asked you to stop calling me Harmony? I am your mother after all, and I want to be treated with a certain amount of respect, young man!"  
There was a small silence before Spat opened his mouth again. However, he was interrupted by a loud outcry from the Ham-Hams.  
"WHAT? HARMONY'S YOUR MOTHER?"  
"_Gasp-P!_ I thought you two were mortal enemies!" Hamtaro yelled. Harmony was about to speak, when Spat gave the loudest pffpth they'd ever heard.  
"_**PFFFFFPPPTTTTTTTTHHHHHH**_! We ARE mortal enemies! I hate her! She's always trying to get involved with my business, pffpth! And she's always going on and on about love and how important it it, pffffppth! Well, she can stick it up her-"  
"Spat, don't you dare finish that sentence!"  
Spat glared but fell silent, slightly content after getting out his point. Harmony sighed and looked at him with disappointment. She turned to the Ham-Hams to explain a little.  
"I really don't understand it! He used to be such a sweet little boy! All I wanted was for him to take over the family business and spread happiness and love! Unfortunately, when he hit those teenage years, he got all moody and-"  
"I AM NOT MOODY, PFFFPPTH! You just never understand me! Spreading love and junk is a sissy job pffpth! I just want to hang out with my friends and be my own person, mom! You're always trying to control me pffffppth! Why do you think I act like this, pffpth? *Snort* Whatever. You just go around being a wimp. I'm leaving, pffpth!" And with that, he stormed off. At least, until he tripped on Snoozer, who had still been in front of the goal. He faceplanted in the grass and lay still. Whether he was too humiliated to move, or he hurt himself again wasn't very clear...  
"POOKIE! Are you all right?" Harmony cried as she rushed over. She didn't seem to notice the snickers behind her when she said 'pookie'.  
"Pffpth...I'm _fine_ mom..." Spat sulked, wishing she wouldn't make such a fuss.  
"Spat...is this a black eye? What happened?...Did those Ham-Hams beat you up?" Harmony slowly turned to the Ham-Hams and gave them the evil eye, making them freeze in fear. Spat sighed and hid his face.  
"NO, mom. I got hit in the face with an acorn, that's all...pffpth..."  
"Aww, I'm sorry. How about we go home and put something on that, and I'll make some cookies okay?  
There was a long pause before a barely audible "Okay" could be heard.  
"Yay!" Harmony giggled. "Let's go sweetie!"  
Spat groaned. "Ugh, I reeeally wish you wouldn't call me stuff like that in public pffpth. Why do you think I call you Harmony in front of people pffpth?" They were slowly flying off now, but traces of their conversation could still be heard.  
"Well, I wish you would get over that awful spitting habit! It's very unbecoming. And why must you wear that silly devil costume? And before you go off about what I wear, this happens to be my uniform! You on...other...no...Halloween..."  
Soon they were gone, the sky clear again. The Ham-Hams kinda stood there awkwardly in shock. Boss took a deep breath and started. "Well...we can't really play soccer anymore, Spat ruined the net. Wanna go inside and get a snack?" There were murmurs of agreement from everyone else as they slowly trudged inside. They all needed a cold glass of pumpkin juice to digest what just happened...

* * *

*Author's Note thingy*

Hahaha, get it? Digest?...Yeeeah. Howdy used to be my favorite character for almost the whole time the show was aired XD

By the way, if I misspelled Spat's spitting noise of annoyance, please tell me. :)


End file.
